The Shadow Within
by likeable not14
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a strange young woman on his travels and agrees to let her travel with them. The young girl seems to be just after a good fight but could it be something else? Somewhere along the way love blooms but not in places you would expect. ......
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Within

By: likable not 14

* * *

Chapter One: Midnight meetings 

"Grr" Sesshomaru growled slightly for he was trying to sleep but sleep wouldn't come easily. He stood up hoping a walk would tire him out. He walked away from the camp leaving a peaceful rin and a snoring jaken.

He walked along the stream bed thinking about nothing important for there was nothing to think

about.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of something, blood, female's blood. He followed the scent not really concerned but out of sheer boredom.

What he came upon was a battle and when he looked around he saw that it was what an unevenly matched one seemed.

Close to twenty demons were attacking a single woman and yet save for a slight cut on her cheek the demons were the unlucky ones.

Many demons lay slaughtered and forgotten on the ground while with one swing of the maiden's sword the few that were left died. Obviously exhausted from the battle the young woman sat on the nearest rock, breathless but happy it seemed to Sesshomaru that

battle and death were bliss to this strange girl.

Sesshomaru began to walk away even though his instincts told him to find out who the girl was.

Suddenly he heard the girl speak, "you can come out now I can sense you"

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk towards the girl." I watched your battle, how was it that a young girl like you was able to kill all those demons?"

The woman smirked at him and replied in an easy going tone"

girl like me needs to know how to protect herself am I right?" As much as he didn't want to admit it he kinda liked this spunky girl. He finally looked at her then.

She was about 5'7 with blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a purple robe that was see through at her belly.

She had many ear piercings and wore her hair in a high pony tail with chopsticks holding it up.

Sesshomaru continued to stare until the girl spoke up. " Um dude my face is up here" she said laughing." who are you anyway" sesshomaru asked

"My name is Sada Lily and my past is my own you don't need to know anymore" Startled by her sudden rudeness, nodded very slightly.

"And what is your name "lily asked a little offended by his lack of Information.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands."

The girl stood up and said "nice to meet you but I have places to go and people to see so see ya"

She walked by Sesshomaru only to be stopped " If you ever need a shelter come find me ok" Both startled by his graciousness, started to walk in opposite directions. leaving sesshomaru to walk back to camp alone, quite happy that he would be able to rest and thinking about the odd girl and her shortness with him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	2. Jealousy

Author:Likablenot14

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Two:Jealousy

Sesshomaru made his way back to camp and had settled down just to be awoken again.

"where did you go Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned innocently.

Sesshomaru looked away from Rin. " I had matters to take care of."

He said bluntly. " With that woman?" Rin said with a bit of spite in her voice.

" Rin she is nothing, just a stranger, a mere human that I cold careless about. Now go to sleep" He told the young girl aggitated and ignoringthe sharp intake of breath from her.

Rin looked down at the ground as she walked back to her sleeping spot.

She sat down, silent tears falling down her face.

She stared at the man she thought of as her protector.

She knew that if she was to lose him she probably would not live.

She gave Sesshomaru one last look and rolled over and right before she fell asleep she whispered to herself "Rin hopes Lord Sesshomaru will never forget her, She truly doesnt." and with that she fell into a deep slumber.

Little did she know that Sesshomaru's delicate senses had picked up on everything she just did.

He smelled her salty tears and heard them fall to the ground forgotten.

And at what he said hurt him the most.

He knew that deep inside he could never leave her.

He had this need to protect her and he would never let anything get in the way of doing that.

After this thought he fell into a watchful sleep.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Meetings Part II

By:likablenot14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Three: Meetings Part II

They had been walking for several hours and were growing sick of Rin's constant chattering.

Sesshomaru looked to the ground, ignoring Rin and thinking about the previous night.

Suddenly Rin stopped talking and Sesshomaru smelled a familiar scent.

He looked up and saw Lily about five feet down the forest path.

Sesshomaru adverted his eyes for a second and told Jaken to take Rin and Ah- Un to the nearest stream to wait.

When he looked down at Rin he found her glaring at the young woman with all she had.

"Rin follow me Lord Sesshomaru has business to attend to with this woman." Jaken pleaded

"No." Rin said sharply.

Jaken began to pull her away from the older people but Rin flat out refused and gave him a glare so icy that it sent chills up and down his spine.

Sesshomaru, hating yet being slightly proud of the young girls's resistance gave a small almost unnoticeable smile then turned and looked down to look the child in then eye.

Although Rin sometimes feared this great demon she stood her ground.

While Sesshomaru concentrated on making the girl look him in the eye for she was still looking past him to glare and wonder at the woman's reason to be back, jaken had taken Ah-Un and left the three of them alone.

Sesshomaru noticed this and growled slightly then gave up.

"Rin if you believe it necessary then you may stay with us." He said staring back at Lily.

Rin although still not happy that Lily had been allowed to stay nodded shortly and followed the lord retreating back.

Lily had explained to them she wanted to talk in her favorite part of the forest. Apparently she had matters of great importance to discuss with the lord. They followed the young girl listening carefully to where she was taking them. Somewhere along the way Rin had slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's.

He had considered dropping it for a moment but something held him back instead he tightened his grip.

Rin looked up and gave him a toothy smile.

Suddenly they stopped in front of what seemed to be a bush but when Lily pulled it back it moved like a curtain.

Rin gasped at what she saw...

* * *

I'm evilI left you at a cliffhanger!evil laugh Don't worry I'll update soon.

Please Review!


	4. Talking

Authors note: no one is reviewing i feel sad anyways to clear something up Lily is a character i borrowed from my best friend her screen name is Sada Lily she invented this character awhile ago and its been in like every story she's written.Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Talking

Lily led them to a stream with three huge rocks set in a circle. Sesshomaru sat down and faced Lily but watched Rin out of the corner of his eye, Rin who decided to explore.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

The place was beautiful.

It had a small waterfall that flowed into the stream that passed by the large rocks where Sesshomaru was sitting.

Every where she looked there were flowers.

There were also glowing bugs.

Rin attempted to catch one but soon gave up and went over to Sesshomaru.

She sat down next to Sesshomaru and had managed to squeeze her hand in to his.

Lily had noticed this and smirked inwardly at the little girls sense of lack of confidence of holding on to what she thought belonged her.

She kept speaking as though she noticed nothing.

" I sought you out today because I now realize that you are Inuyasha the hanyou's elder sibling. Is this true? If so I propose that I travel with you for I know that you see him often." Lily told the Lord.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then spoke. " What businesss do you have with my idiotic half breed brother?" He questioned her.

Lily looked away, "As i have told you before my past is my own and you do not need to know anymore." Rin stood up bored with their conversation, walked away to the river.

Sesshomaru immediatly noticed the missing warmth of her hand but showed no sign of it.

Rin walked over to the stream and put her feet in.

"Rin hopes that Lord Sesshomaru does not allow this woman to travel with us.Rin doesnt want anything to change." She thought to herself.

Suddenlly she stopped for her ears had pricked up adespicable part of the conversation." If you wish to travel with us you may but as I have told Rin you are to fend for yourself. We are leavingnow."Sesshomaru said standing up.

Lily also stood and thrusts her hand out for Lord Sesshomaru to shake it. He went to shake but soon Rin was between them holding her hand out for Lily.

Lily smirked at the young girl and shook her hand.

"This is going to be fun." She thought to herself sarcastically.

Then they began walking towards Ah-Un and Jaken.

* * *

Read and review! 


	5. Reassurance?

Hey!Please try to review!On with the story!

* * *

Chatpter Five: Reassurance?

They had been traveling for two days now and had grown quite weary.

Sesshomaru had noticed this and told the group to stop and rest.

Jaken was ordered to take Rin to the nearest stream and wash up when suddenly Lily interuppted his order.

" No you cannot send a man to help a little girl wash! I will do it!" And she grabbed Rin's arm towing her to the stream before anyone could stop her.

Earning a reproachful look from Rin as Lily hurried her on.

They had found water within five minutes for Lily had heard running water as soon as they left the camp.

Lily tore her clothes of the second they got there, Rin wrinkled her nose at this . A few minytes later they were both in the water.

Lily looked at the young girl staring at the rocks beneath the waters surface.

Suddenly she sighed.

Rin looked at her with innocent eyes then qiuckly adverted them.

" Rin I am not here to steal Sesshomaru away from you.I really am not. I hope that you can believe me and that one day we can be friends.I promise that you will never be forgotten." Lily told the young girl while leaning her head on a rock behind her.

Rin had small tears in the corner of her eyes but brushed them away. " Rin is sorry Lily. She didnt mean to be mean but Sesshomaru is the only person who has treated Rin well since her parents died. Rin will stop acting like that now." She finished putting her head down.

" Dont worry Rin you were only protecting the only thing you ever lovedthat isnt a crime." She said to the young girl.

There was some noise in the bushes and then Jakens voice was heard." Girls Lord Sesshomaru sent me to tell you dinner is ready."

There was some more movement and suddenly they heard Jaken scream."AHHHHHHHH damn thorns." and with that the trudging had disappeared.

They got out of the water and got dressed and started walking until lily felt small arms around her waist.

She looked down at the young girl and smiled as she rubbed her head.

Rin stiffened immediatly and she let go.

" whats wrong Rin?" she began but then she sensed it something was coming something big.

They turned around and to their surprise it was only Sesshomaru that walked out of the foliage.

Yet he was the same as he always was cold faced and in his human form. This greatly confused Lily but Rin knew better.

Rin looked up and saw a confused look plastered on the older girls face.

She knew that her lord would not tell Lily about this so she reached up and tugged on Lily's sleeve.

" Later Rin would explain if you would like,

" She told her with innocent eyes, " or would you rather have m'lord tell you?" Rin added knowing that the woman would want to talk to Sesshomaru face to face.

Lily looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head." Yea I think I'll talk to him first ok." Rin smiled and ran towards

Sesshomaru with a hug that would not be returned.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. The Answer

The Shadow Within 

Author's note: Thoughts are in italic.

* * *

Chapter Six: His answer

They sat down at the fire and ate in silence. Soon after they began to sleep, Sesshomaru watched over the other three they settled in, not moving at all.

As soon as they had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru stood and left camp, once again over come in insomnia.

He walked towards the river and stared at his reflection across the smooth water until his ears picked up a rustle behind him.

'Lily, I know you are there and I also know you were not sleeping when I left. Show yourself.' He said into the dark, not turning around. Sighing, Lily made her way up to Sesshomaru's side.

'I need an explanation, Lord Sesshomaru. Earlier today both Rin and I sensed something approaching, but when we looked it was only you. That was impossible because what we sensed was bigger Much bigger. And for some reason Rin seemed terrified even after she found out it was you. Something is going on here and no one will tell me. Rin offered to but---'She was suddenly interrupted by Sesshomaru. 'Rin knows? How could that be? I thought I kept it to myself. Not even Jaken knows.' Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Lily turned toward him with wonder in her eyes, then adverted her eyes and looked toward the ground.

She looked to his reflection and was taken back when she realized it wasn't there. She turned towards the retreating Sesshomaru's retreating back and yelled after him 'Hey come back here! Tell me! Then she remembered Rin's offer and ran back to camp.

When she got there she was happy to find out that Lord Sesshomaru had not made it back yet.

Half running to rin, she roughly shook the sleeping child awake.Rin opened her eyes and muttered a groggy 'what' to the older girl.

'Rin remember what you said earlier about telling me something about Sesshomaru? Can you tell me now?' She pleaded with the half asleep girl.

Rin sat up and yawned as she rubbed the rest of sleep out of her eyes.

Then she turns towards Lily and smiled. 'He wouldn't tell you huh? Don't worry Rin will tell you.'

'It was a few mouths ago; Rin noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was not where he was when I went to sleep. I stood up and heard what seemed to be growling. I got up scared and ran to find Lord Sesshomaru, but what I found out the growling was Lord Sesshomaru. I hid in the bushes and watched him. I was scared because he seemed to be in a lot of pain, he was down on all fours and screaming and growling. All the sudden he reverted into his true form, only it was different this time. It seemed to be like he couldn't control it. I stood up and ran off to find Jaken but, I heard Lord Sesshomaru right behind me. Claws dug into my back leg and I fell…'

Lily looked up at the child's sudden halt in the story to find tears running down her face. She reached out and brushed the child's tears away. Rin suddenly went to her kimono. She turned away from Lily and pulled the dress down, revealing huge scars.

Four lines that told of pain and horror.

Lily gasped at what she saw and Rin began to speak again.'Rin is scared when Lord Sesshomaru is like that but, Rin knows it is not his fault. He cannot control it.' She said, with her head down.

'Rin, tell me the rest. Obviously you are not dead so something must have happened to stop him.' Lily said.

Rin nodded as she pulled her kimono back up and faced Lily once more 'Something did happen. After he scratched me I turned and faced him. Something flashed in his eyes and suddenly looked scared. Then he ran off.'

Lily thought about this for a moment before Rin asked if she could go to bed. Lily nodded and walked over to a tree and slid down it to rest at the bottom.

Thoughts were causing turmoil in her head. "_Sesshomaru has a problem, this was for sure. It must be every once in a while his true nature comes out to wreak havoc without the possibility of Sesshomaru stopping it. But then what stopped him from killing Rin? He must truly have feelings for her. She would like that. But what happens if his next victim he doesn't have feelings for? I must stop him and tame the beast within before his claws reach an other innocent.' _And with that final thought she fell asleep, not knowing that she was being watched.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

He looked from one sleeping form to an other, his eyes finally stopped on the young girl.

'I attacked Rin? But I do not remember. She said something about me not being able to control it. I have been have been feeling odd for several weeks now. Grrrr, what she said **CANNOT **be true. I shall see for myself.' And with that he walked over to Rin and picked her up.

Rin,angry from being woken up from an other deep slumber spoke drowsily.' Hey what are…..' She mumbled.

'Shhh.' Sesshomaru growled at her.

Rin felt him pulling down the back of her dress and immediately began to struggle against him.

He soon over powered her and she felt limp in defeat.She felt his claws trace the tender skin of her scars and she slightly. She felt herself being lowered and looked up to see Sesshomaru talking.' Rin, Did I really give you those scars?' Rin nodded meekly and Sesshomaru stalked off to the nearest tree and sat down.

'Go to sleep Rin.' He ordered harshly.

'But, m'lord.' She pleaded.

'Rin go to sleep and do not disobey me or I shall kill you.' He said emotionlessly.

Rin nodded and laid down then whispered something through the dark.'It's all right Sesshomaru, I forgive you.' And with that she closed her eyes and waited for the sleep she so desperately wanted to come.

* * *

Please Review!

To be Continued………….


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

Due to the fact that no on is reviewing my story I am taking it that people do not like it so I am not adding anymore chapters until I get at least 6 reviews. Thanks


	8. Chap7: Intimate Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter seven: intimate good byes 

The next day was a strange one indeed. The two girls walked in front ofSesshomaru and Jake apparently caught up in deep conversation. Lily, all though kept looking back at the handsome lord. Sesshomaru wouldn't have noticed though because even against his proud stature he was memorized by the sway of Lily's hips. Neither would admit it but even in the short time they had been together they had found feelings for each other. Sesshomaru shook his head, peeling his eyes away from the entertainment of the girl's hips.

He was quite confused."I'm a demon; I cannot lower myself to this human. That would make me as bad as my father whose love for humans ruined mine and my mother's lives. He brought that half-breed to us with a proud smile. How dare he make my mother feel that way? Yes it was all because of humans that I was given that despicable Inuyasha for a half brother. "Sesshomaru looked in front of him, this time with hate in his eyes." I must rid my self of the human that intends to take my heart and soon for--" He was suddenly interrupted by a small hand holding on to his own.

He looked down and saw Rin giving him a toothy grin. He felt all his anger melts away at the young child's innocent grin and warmth spreading throughout his hand.

The he thought of something. "Wait I have already allowed a human to take my heart, Rin, how could I have allowed this? Still there is something that holds me back. Yes, I cannot give up Rin. So what is the difference with Lily? Could it be she has already taken a hold on me?" Sesshomaru sighed in defeat to his thoughts and feelings. "Lily can stay as long as she wants. I will not stop her."

Ah-Uns grunts and a small voice behind him brought him out of his thoughts once more." Lord Sesshomaru may I talk to you alone?" Lily asked.

Sesshomaru nodded shortly and told Rin to stay with Jaken. Surprisingly he listened. Lily pulled Sesshomaru into a secluded clearing and began to talk all the while staring at the ground. "It's time I take my leave, I have things to do and while I am here with you I just want to settle down but, I must do something before I do that. It's best I leave as soon as possible." She told him hurriedly.

Sesshomaru watched her with interest. and soon her words sunk in. He did not want her to leave but, as he stared at her retreating back he realized that she truly needed to go. Without thinking it over he called out to Lily who was now completely shrouded with shadow. As she turned around the only thing he could see was the slight violet of her eyes. "Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru turned away from her and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You are welcome to stay with us one more night please do us the favor and stay." He said emotionlessly. Lily smiled and took his offer and began walking with him to the other two.When they got back to the group Sesshomaru realized that it was past dark and Rin was falling asleep.

He quickly found a campsite and they all settled down for the night. Jaken had built a fire and the two girls had pulled themselves closer in order to protect themselves from the chilling night air. Sesshomaru watched Lily though half closed lids, through the fire. He loved the way the flames danced upon her delicate white face. Suddenly he stood up gracefully from his spot and walked over to her. He bent his face down close to hers and his ears picked up irregular breathing. "She's having a nightmare." He thought to himself.

He smirked gently and picked her up bridal style. He, in one swish, brought her to her favorite spot in the forest, the spot where she first suggested that they travel together. He laid her down in the soft grass and sat back against a rock. As soon as he had laid her down on the grass her nightmare seemed to cease. Instead she shot up and tears flowed freely down her features. "Sesshomaru help" She yelled. Startled by her yelling he was at her side in 2 seconds flat. "What!" He asked her sharply.

Lily started whimpering and muttering incoherent sentences. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and figured she was still asleep. "I NEED INUYASHA"S BLOOD!" she screamed suddenly. Sesshomaru looked at her with one raised eyebrow. After a few moments of mere whimpering, Lily seemed to calm down.

Sesshomaru decided he had enough strangeness for one day picked up Lily and carried her back to the campsite. He set her down on her bed and was about to leave when Lily's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. He eyes shot open to reveal exact replicas of Naraku's. Her hand shot out so fast that even Sesshomaru did not see it coming. He felt pain in his arm and he fell back numb to the core. Right as he passed out he saw Lily holding a needle up with a small bottle of his own blood. "Damn human." He thought right before his conscience dived into total darkness...

* * *

Hehehee cliff hanger i'm evil... 


End file.
